O Poder de um Segredo
by Luiza Potter
Summary: Como um segredo guardado por séculos pode mudar a vida de um casal? Quem estará por trás disso? E o que Lílian e Tiago têm a ver com isso? Uma história cheia de mistérios, aventuras, romance e muitas brigas por parte de uma ruivinha pra lá de invocada...
1. Prólogo

**_O Poder de um Segredo_**

**Prólogo**

Os centauros sempre foram criaturas muito misteriosas. Guardam profundos segredos que apenas os detentores de grande poder, algum dia, saberão. Ou talvez, nunca cheguem a saber.

Histórias que muitos bruxos acreditam ser lendas virão à tona e muitos centauros correrão riscos de vida e a morte levará inúmeros deles, e com eles, segredos que poderiam explicar a existência e a importância de muitos bruxos, cujo poder é indefinido.

Os professores que, atualmente, lecionam História da Magia ocultam fatos muito importantes sobre o passado de poderosos bruxos da Antigüidade, cujos fantasmas ostentam enormes castelos cheios de mistérios e passagens secretas que revelam muitas coisas. Fatos estes que apenas os centauros sabem ao certo.

Está para chegar o dia tão esperado por todas as criaturas. O dia em que poderão ter Cassandra novamente por perto. Sua aura reconfortante, calma e leve trará novamente a paz para todos os centauros, principalmente para Magoriano. Seus olhos de um verde vivo transparecem a melancolia de não ter a liberdade por tantos anos. Mas, finalmente era chegada a hora. A sucessora de Cassandra está mais perto do que todos imaginam.

O que Alvo Dumbledore temia vai acontecer. A Antiga Magia virá novamente à tona...

* * *

_**N/A: **__Olá! ) Primeiramente, eu gostaria d pedir desculpas por t parado a fic do nd... Minha vida tava MT tumultuada em razão dos vestibulares. Agora eu tô voltando a me organizar e achei melhor republicar a fic. Será 1 capítulo por semana e eu conto mt com as reviews d vcs! xDDD_

_Bem, eu tenho outros projetos em mente... "O Poder d um Segredo" é grande e eu vou postar outras fics simultaneamente. Claro, serão menores... A maioria one shot e os shippers serão bem variados. Esta aqui me deu trabalho, pois tive q pesquisar bastante..._

_Hum... É isso! Qq dúvida, sugestão, crítica, é só dxar review. Recebê-las me estimula a escrever! Hehehe._

_Até o próximo capítulo..._

_Potterkisses,_

_Luiza Potter_


	2. Exibindo Identidades

**Capítulo 1 – Exibindo Identidades**

Finalmente chegara o quinto ano. Todos esperavam ansiosamente pelo retorno a Hogwarts, em especial um grupo de quatro garotos: Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew. Não existia ninguém aos redores de Hogwarts que não conhecesse os Marotos. Por onde passavam deixavam "lembranças".

Tiago é um moreno muito bonito, de olhos em um tom castanho-esverdeado e os cabelos castanhos escuros extremamente bagunçados. Um verdadeiro destruidor de corações. Não dispensa um rabo de saia que passe em um círculo de dez metros a sua frente. Mas como em toda regra, há uma exceção, Lílian Evans é encarada como um desafio. Cabeça-quente, a ruivinha não suporta Tiago. Ele é o "líder". Rico, um espírito heróico e, além de tudo, lindo. O que mais um garoto poderia querer?

Sirius é muito parecido com o amigo. Não pelo físico, mas pelo emotivo. Tem um grande desprezo pelas regras (fato que se acentuou quando conheceu Tiago) e é o "garanhão" de Hogwarts. Seu "caso" é semelhante ao do amigo. Encara Sarita Deaborn como um desafio, mas não perdoa uma beldade que passe ao seu lado. Dono de claros olhos azuis e cabelos negros, disputa com o amigo o título de "mais bonito de Hogwarts". Há quem diga que Tiago e Sirius são como verdadeiros irmãos.

Remo, pode-se dizer, é o mais "certinho". É monitor da Grifinória e está sempre tentando honrar o distintivo que leva no peito, embora esteja sempre aliviando a barra de Sirius e Tiago, já que os dois estão sempre arrumando encrencas. Por mais que Remo tivesse tentado, os amigos acabaram descobrindo o mais terrível de seus segredos: ele é um lobisomem. E na hora em que ele pensou que poderia perder de vez os melhores amigos, aconteceu exatamente o contrário. Eles o ajudaram no momento em que mais precisou. É tímido (apesar de ser um Maroto), tem os olhos castanhos claros e cabelos da mesma cor.

Pedro é medroso e covarde. Exatamente o contrário dos amigos. É a "sombra" dos Marotos. Vive atrás de Sirius e Tiago e vê os dois como heróis. Baixo, gordo, de cabelos loiros, Pedro só tem uma certa fama por fazer parte do grupinho e ser reconhecido como Maroto. Porém, a vida não parece ser muito justa com ele...

No quarto ano, Sirius, Tiago e Pedro conseguiram se tornar animagos. Claro, animagos ilegais. Acreditavam que com isso poderiam, de alguma maneira, ajudar Remo nas terríveis noites de Lua Cheia em que o amigo se transformava em lobisomem. E, além disso, no conceito deles, era mais uma aventura.

Tiago se transformara em um reluzente cervo, com belos chifres. Sirius em um enorme cão negro e Pedro em um pequeno rato, o que o tornou "centro das informações", já que por ser um animal pequeno, conseguia se infiltrar em qualquer parte do castelo. Ninguém conhecia melhor o castelo do que Pedro. Sabia da existência de todas as passagens secretas, fato que foi muito útil na confecção do Mapa do Maroto.

Apesar de Sirius e Tiago não perdoarem um rabo de saia, eles respeitam muito as amigas Grifinórias: Emelina Vance, Daphne Hottstoff, Alice McFusty, Lílian Evans e Anna Makland, exceto por Tiago viver correndo atrás de sua amada ruivinha: Lílian. Ela detestava todos os Marotos, a não ser Remo, que era o único por quem a garota tinha total confiança. Mas, sem dúvida alguma, Tiago Potter era o ser que ela mais desprezava na face da Terra.

Emelina é uma bela menina de claros cabelos castanhos e olhos negros, que apesar da aparência não era nem um pouco frágil. É muito festeira e adora música. Tem os cabelos levemente ondulados, um pouco acima da cintura.

Anna Makland é o que se chama no mundo trouxa de "patricinha". Adora tudo que é ligado à maquiagem, roupas, etc. É muito sincera, esperta e inteligente.

Daphne Hottstoff é uma bela italianinha de cabelos negros batendo no ombro e olhos cor de mel. É a melhor amiga de Lílian e sempre tem um conselho na hora certa. Diferente da ruiva, Daphne não se deixa irritar à toa.

E por fim, Alice McFusty é uma menina de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma cor. Os cabelos lisos, batendo nas costas dão um certo charme a morena. Apesar de um pouco distante, é super amiga de Lílian e está sempre alegre. Desde o seu terceiro ano, namora Frank Longbottom, um menino alto, de cabelos e olhos negros.

E, claro, Sarita Deaborn é uma Corvinal, de belos cabelos cacheados em um tom claro e olhos castanhos. Está no quarto ano, mas sua elegância e seu porte nobre deixam parecer que é até mais velha que os Marotos. Apesar de já saber e ter assumido que gostava de Sirius, o moreno sempre recebia um fora e se arrependia toda vez que chegava perto da loira. Sarita é filha de trouxas, mas muito inteligente e dedicada. É bastante parecida com Lílian. A ruivinha tem uma personalidade muito forte e resposta para tudo. Cabeça-quente, Lílian apesar da aparência, é muito frágil.

Neste quinto ano, muitas coisas inesperadas acontecerão. Será um ano marcado por provas, amores, problemas, guerra e...

... Descobertas.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ E aqui está mais um capítulo... Sei q foi meio cansativo e chato, mas tenham um pouquinho d paciência, por favor. Só foi msm pra "apresentar" alguns personagens, visto q a maioria deles vcs já conhecem. São os principais, porém com o decorrer da fic aparecerão outros q tb terão sua importância. E, por Merlin, comentem!! Esse é o primeiro projeto postado, é o maior e mais difícil, por isso preciso MT q vcs dxem reviews dando suas opiniões..._

_E ah! Se algm quiser fazer uma capa pra fic, eu vou ficar mt feliz! ._

_É isso, pessoal! Até o próximo capítulo..._

_Potterkisses,_

_Luiza Potter_


	3. Confissões Marotas

**Capítulo 2 – Confissões Marotas**

O sol estava nascendo e uma brisa suave balançava o cortinado do dormitório feminino do quinto ano da Grifinória, indicando o início de Setembro.

Um feixe de luz fez uma ruiva acordar assustada. Os olhos intensamente verdes estavam brilhando e as lembranças começaram a voltar na mente de Lílian. Desde o final do quarto ano que a menina vinha sonhando com corredores sem fim, sangue e se via perdida em cemitérios.

- Isso está começando a virar um hábito. - disse Lílian para si mesma.

Nesse momento, a porta do dormitório se abriu e deixou passar uma bela morena.

- Falando sozinha, Lily? - perguntou Daphne com um sorriso no rosto.

- Só pensando alto, Daph. Já tomou seu café?

- Não. Estou te esperando. Você não vai levantar dessa cama não, preguiçosa? - disse Daphne puxando os lençóis da ruiva, fazendo-a se levantar.

- Pode ir descendo, Daphne. Vou tomar um banho e arrumar meu material. Qual vai ser a primeira aula? - perguntou Lílian ligando o chuveiro e pegando suas vestes.

- Ainda não sabemos. Vão entregar daqui a pouco. É melhor você se apressar, Lily. Não acredito que Lílian Evans vai querer se atrasar para a primeira aula do ano. - disse a amiga com certo deboche.

Lílian riu.

- Não mesmo, Daphne. Já estou descendo. - disse a ruiva já entrando no banheiro.

- NÃO DEMORA PORQUE EU TÔ MORRENDO DE FOME! - gritou Daphne.

A morena rumou ao Salão Principal deixando uma Lílian pensativa no banheiro. Aquele seria um longo dia...

**- - - - - - - -**

- E aí, Daphne? A Lily não vai descer? - perguntou um moreno muito bonito de olhos castanho-esverdeados.

- Por Merlin, Tiago, você perdeu o juízo? A Evans não vai perder a primeira aula do ano. - disse um rapaz de cabelos pretos e olhos extremamente azuis.

- Foi o que eu disse, Black. Até me assustei com a hora que ela acordou. Geralmente, a Lily é a primeira a se levantar. - disse Daphne, sentando-se. - Ela tem andado meio estranha desde o ano passado. - completou.

- Impressão sua. Acho que o problema dela é responsabilidade demais e ansiedade. E isso vai piorar ainda mais esse ano que ela foi nomeada Monitora. - foi a vez de Remo falar. Seus cabelos castanhos claros e olhos que demonstravam uma profunda tristeza deixavam qualquer um meio surpreso.

- O QUÊ? A Lily é Monitora? Você só pode estar brincando, Remo. - gritou Tiago. O moreno, a essa altura, já tinha derrubado o suco de abóbora.

- Não, não é mentira, Potter. É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Algum problema? Ah, a propósito, já disse que DETESTO que você me chame de Lily. É Evans pra você.

Todos se viraram imediatamente. Ninguém tinha notado a chegada da menina. A não ser Daphne, claro, mas a pedido da amiga, ficara quieta.

- Lily, querida, não há problema algum. Só peço que seja mais compreensiva com a gente, assim como nosso amigo Aluado. - declarou Tiago, todo delicado.

- Se o Remo não conseguiu dar um jeito em vocês, eu darei. Agora, com licença, Potter, mas eu tenho o que fazer. - disse Lílian irritada, indo sentar ao lado de Remo, logo começando uma longa conversa sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Tiago a olhava atentamente enquanto falava com o amigo. Nunca tinha percebido como a ruiva era bonita. Os cabelos molhados batendo nas costas faziam um contraste perfeito com os olhos verdes. Ele estava disposto a esperá-la o tempo que fosse. Não ia desistir tão fácil.

- Hei, Pontas, acorda. Pensando em quê? Ou melhor, em quem? - riu Sirius.

- Não enche, Almofadinhas. Cadê o Pedrinho? - perguntou irritado.

- Com certeza, na cozinha.

- Vou procurá-lo. - disse o moreno que se levantou e saiu. Mas nem percebeu que Lílian olhava para ele.

Sirius sabia que não ia procurar Pedro. Nunca sentira falta do amigo e não era agora que ia sentir. Tiago fugia. Fugia porque estava apaixonado. Completamente apaixonado.

- Escuta, Daphne, cadê as outras meninas?

- Emelina deve estar com Prewett. Os dois viraram amigos. Anna já está descendo e Alice, com Frank. Mas por que quer saber, Black? - perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha.

Sirius desconversou.

- Por nada. - e voltou a comer.

Nesse instante, o diretor levantou-se.

- Por favor, um minuto de silêncio. O horário de aulas já está no quadro de avisos. O Torneio de Quadribol começa daqui a duas semanas e gostaria de pedir que os capitães dos times já comecem os treinos. Lembrando que esse ano um convidado de cada capitão poderá assistir o jogo da banca dos professores. Hoje, as aulas começarão apenas depois do almoço. - Vários aplausos e gritos encheram o Salão Principal. - Podem terminar o café.

- Quem serão os sortudos, não é Black? - comentou Daphne.

Sirius abriu um grande sorriso.

- Já volto. - e saiu correndo.

- Ué, onde será que ele foi? - perguntou Daphne para si mesma. Mas logo voltou a atenção para seu prato.

**- - - - - - - -**

- Por favor, Tiago. É a minha chance. A Evans nunca vai aceitar o seu convite. - insistia Sirius, quase gritando.

- Não, não e não, Almofadinhas. Não adianta insistir. Já está decidido. Eu vou levar a Lily.

O Salão Comunal estava vazio, a não ser por alguns alunos que já tinham começado a estudar (ou pelo menos tentavam) e Tiago e Sirius discutindo feito crianças.

- Sirius, EU sou o capitão e EU decido quem eu vou levar. E é a Lily que vai comigo. NÃO INSISTA! - berrou Tiago, já irritado, jogando-se na poltrona.

Sirius levou as mãos ao rosto, sentou na poltrona em frente ao amigo, tentou se acalmar e começou de novo.

- Pontas, entenda... Por mais que você queira, a Evans NÃO vai aceitar. Você vem tentando desde o terceiro ano. Faz dois anos que você corre atrás dela e só leva fora. Isso é humilhação, cara. - disse Sirius, fingindo estar triste.

- Não é muito diferente do seu caso com a Sarita. A única diferença é que só faz um ano que você leva fora. - retrucou Tiago indiferente.

- Acontece que a Deaborn me ama. Só que não quer admitir isso. - disse Sirius com um enorme sorriso maroto, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. - E tem outra, Tiago, é bem capaz de você levar um tapa na cara se a chamar para sair de novo.

Tiago olhou feio para Sirius que retribuiu com uma gargalhada.

- Eu acho melhor você admitir que a ama de uma vez e parar de bancar o babaca.

- Olha aqui, Sirius Black, eu NÃO amo a Lílian. Ela é apenas um desafio igual a várias meninas. - disse Tiago, quase fuzilando o amigo que só ria.

- Ah, por favor, Pontas. Você quer um espelho? Tá escrito na sua testa que você ama a Evans.

- Você quer parar? Já tá me enchendo.

- Ok, parei. - disse Sirius tentando esconder o riso.

Um silêncio monótono pairou sobre o Salão Comunal. Sirius observava o chão e de vez em quando lançava olhares divertidos ao amigo. Tiago olhava para o teto que parecia estar muito interessante.

- Ai, cara, isso já tá ficando chato. Sem assunto, sem planos e sem meninas.

- Vai atrás da Sari. - disse Tiago ainda sem encarar o amigo.

- Escuta aqui, quem te deu essas intimidades? Nem eu a chamo assim. - retrucou Sirius embora aquilo o tivera dado uma excelente idéia.

- ELA me deu essas intimidades. - disse Tiago, gostando de irritar o amigo.

- Como assim?

- Acontece que apesar dela ser filha de trouxas, a minha família é muito próxima a dela e a minha mãe é madrinha dela. Conheço a Sarita desde pequeno e sempre a chamei assim. - riu Tiago.

- E como você nunca me contou isso, seu veado?

- CERVO, Almofadinhas.

- Ok, e como você nunca me contou isso, CERVO?

- Ora, você nunca perguntou! - falou Tiago com a cara mais inocente que conseguiu fazer.

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa que Tiago não pôde escutar e novamente um silêncio pairou no ar.

Tiago parecia estar pensando.

- Escuta, Sirius, se a Lily não aceitar o meu convite, você tenta chamar a Sarita. E, SE ela aceitar, você deixa bem claro que é você quem está convidando.

Sirius abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Valeu, cara. Eu sabia que você ia entender a situação. - disse o moreno dando leves tapas no ombro de Tiago.

- Só mais uma coisa. E a Daphne?

- O que tem ela? - perguntou Sirius indiferente.

Tiago balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu um leve sorriso.

- Nada não.

Nesse momento uma menina loira de cabelos extremamente lisos e olhos pretos entrou no Salão Comunal, chamando atenção de todos.

- Meninos, você não vem almoçar? Só faltam vocês.

- Estamos indo, Anna. - Sirius respondeu educadamente.

Os três saíram, deixando o Salão Comunal totalmente vazio.

**- - - - - - - -**

As aulas do primeiro dia foram exaustivas. Até Lílian tinha reclamado. Para o quinto ano, foram dois horários de Poções, dois de História da Magia e um de Transfiguração, visto que McGonagall já começara a dar matéria para os NOMs.

- As aulas de hoje foram ótimas. Passaram tão rápido. - comentava Tiago com um imenso sorriso.

- Será que nem na primeira aula você não consegue se comportar, Pontas? Você, praticamente, passou a aula inteira beijando a Taylor. - devolveu Remo, furioso.

- Ah, por favor, Aluado, não exagera. Eu só fazia isso quando Sirius arrumava uma desculpa e ficava na frente.

- Então... A aula inteira. Não sei se McGonagall engoliu a história de que as calças de Sirius estavam apertadas demais e por isso ele tinha de ficar de pé, pois se sentasse desabotoava. - disse Remo fazendo uma careta.

- Bom, se ela engoliu ou não, eu realmente não sei. O importante é que não fez nada.

Remo balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Os Marotos, que tinham ido ao dormitório para guardarem o material, vinham descendo as escadas quando Tiago notou Lílian no final do corredor.

- Ei, Lily, semana que vem tem visita a Hogsmeade e...

- Não enche, Potter. - e saiu furiosa.

Tiago voltou para perto dos amigos com um brilho triste nos olhos.

- Pontas, a ruivinha não quer nada com você. Admite que perdeu, cara. - disse Pedro estufando o peito.

- Cala a boca, Pedrinho, eu NUNCA perco. - disse Tiago já perdendo a paciência.

- Eu acho que você deveria dar mais atenção ao Pedro, Tiago. - disse Remo calmamente.

- Até você, Aluado? - indignou-se Tiago quase gritando.

- Pode contar comigo, amigão. - falou Sirius com um certo deboche.

- A gente tá parado aqui e a janta esfriando. Podemos ir jantar? - retrucou Pedro.

- Vá você. Não tô com fome. Vou pro Salão Comunal. - disse Tiago friamente.

Pedro deu de ombros e rumou para o Salão Principal.

- Eu vou com você, Pontas. Remo, vem com a gente?

- Não, não, tenho reunião de Monitores agora. E não adianta falar que eu não vou dar nenhum recado a Lílian, Pontas. - disse Remo, cortando Tiago que abrira a boca para falar alguma coisa. – Nos vemos mais tarde.

Sirius e Tiago rumaram para o Salão Comunal sem se encararem. Tiago ainda estava emburrado e Sirius soltava alguns risos, de vez em quando. Dessa vez o Salão Comunal estava cheio e barulhento e Sirius não perdia uma oportunidade de mexer com as meninas.

- É assim que pretende conquistar a Sari? - perguntou Tiago brincalhão.

- O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente. - os dois caíram na gargalhada.

Tiago sentou na poltrona, seguido de Sirius.

- Pontas, por que você não fala pra Evans que você gosta dela?

Tiago olhou pensativo para Sirius.

- Tá dando pra perceber? - perguntou o moreno, levantando a sobrancelha.

- Completamente.

- É que, bom, eu... Hummm...

As portas do Salão Comunal se abriram e uma voz rouca chamava por Tiago.

- Sr. Potter? O senhor poderia vir comigo?

- Claro, professora McGonagall.

Tiago levantou-se e foi ao encontro da professora, mas antes, piscou para o amigo.

- Depois continuamos essa conversa, Pontas.

O moreno assentiu e saiu, deixando Sirius pensativo.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Mais um capítulo... __E por Merlin, REVIEWS, REVIEWS e REVIEWS!! __Vcs ñ imaginam como elas são estimulantes… Agradeço a tds q estão acompanhando e semana q vem tem mais! Espero q estejam gostando..._

_Potterkisses,_

_Luiza Potter_


	4. A Passagem

**Capítulo 3 - A Passagem**

_**Corredor sem fim. Ela estava correndo, desesperada, tentando encontrar uma saída. Os cabelos estavam despenteados. Aos poucos, poças de sangue formavam-se no chão, oriundas das frestas das intermináveis portas. Corria cada vez mais. Ela podia sentir alguém a seguindo. Passos soavam ao longe. Nem, ao menos, sabia quem era, mas um aperto no coração significava terror. Seria um Comensal?**_

"_**Não! Não pode ser. O que eles podem querer comigo?" - Ela pensava desesperada. - "QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?" - Gritava, sem saber se ia obter uma resposta concreta... E estava certa. Ninguém respondeu.**_

_**Começou a correr novamente. As portas estavam trancadas. Não tinha saída. Os passos estavam cada vez mais perto. Correra na direção errada.**_

"_**Ah, meu Merlin, não pode ser. Eles vão me matar. Me ajude, por favor." Ela chorava muito. Já estava soluçando. Encostou na parede e deixou-se cair. Não adiantava mais. Estava presa. A qualquer momento iam aparecer e levá-la.**_

_**O sangue tomava conta do lugar e o eco dos passos já estavam muito intensos.**_

_**Fechou os olhos. Se tivessem que matá-la, que matassem. Mas não queria sofrer. Sentiu uma respiração perto dela. Foi abrindo os olhos devagar. Foi percorrendo o homem com os olhos desde o chão.**_

_**Sapatos pretos, túnica preta, capuz preto. Mas ela sabia que não era um Comensal. Podia sentir, de alguma forma...**_

_**Uma pontada muito forte na cabeça a fez gritar. Não teve coragem de encarar o homem. Devia ser tão frio quanto o lugar que estava.**_

_**O homem foi tirando o capuz lentamente.**_

"_**O que quer comigo?" - Perguntava ofegante.**_

"_**Você é muito preciosa, menina. Preciso de você." - Uma voz grossa e arrastada ecoou pelo corredor.**_

_**Lílian levantava a cabeça. Encarou-o. Imediatamente levantou-se. Estava assustada. Suas suspeitas estavam certas. Ele era um...**_

- Lílian, Lílian, acorda! LÍLIAN! - Emelina gritava, sacudindo a amiga freneticamente. - Lily, pelo amor de Merlin, fala comigo.

A ruiva abria os olhos. Via tudo embaçado e estava com muita dor de cabeça. Suas amigas a olhavam espantadas, com os olhos arregalados. Todos estavam ali: Daphne, Anna, Alice e Emelina.

- O que está acontecendo, Lina? - Lílian perguntou com a voz arrastada, olhando para todas. Continuava deitada. Não tinha forças para levantar.

- Nós é que perguntamos, Lily. O que houve? - Emelina sentou ao lado da amiga, passando a mão pela testa da ruiva. - Lily, você tá ardendo em febre. Tá suando demais. - A menina estava muito nervosa. Não sabia o que fazer.

- Vou chamar Madame Pomfrey. - Correu Alice.

- NÃO, Alice. Por favor, não chame ninguém. Eu estou bem. - A ruiva falava ofegante.

- Como bem, Lily? Você tá quase desmaiando. Mal consegue falar. Ardendo em febre. Como você está bem? Como, Lily? - Daphne quase gritava. Não podia deixá-la daquele jeito. - Alice, vá chamar alguém.

- NÃO, Alice. Eu já disse que não. Não quero que chame ninguém. Eu estou melhor. Foi apenas um pesadelo. - A menina levou a mão na testa. Uma fisgada intensa não a deixou continuar.

- Ai, Lily, por Merlin, pára de ser teimosa. A gente tá querendo te ajudar. - Emelina parecia mais doente do que Lílian.

- Calma, Emelina. - Daphne levantou a sombrancelha. - Lílian, há quanto tempo você anda tendo esses pesadelos?

Lílian não sabia o que responder. Não ia contar a verdade para as amigas. No mínimo, iam chamá-la de doente.

- Esse foi o primeiro, Daph. É normal uma pessoa ter pesadelos, ora. - Mentiu.

- Mas não é normal uma pessoa ter febre alta depois de um pesadelo, Lily. - Disse Alice, acalmando-se, sentando na beira da cama.

- Você lembra o que aconteceu com a Anninha, né?

- Ah, você tinha que lembrar disso, Emelina? - Disse Anna, que não tinha se pronunciado ainda.

- Desculpe, Anna. Mas é perigoso a Lily não procurar ajuda.

- Ai, parem com isso, por favor. Não tem nada demais comigo. Eu só tive um pesadelo. - Disse Lílian, já irritada. - Que horas são?

- 7 da manhã. - Respondeu Daphne.

- Já está quase na hora das aulas. Eu vou me levantar e tomar meu café. - Lílian apoiou-se na cama e tentou andar. Mas no primeiro passo, a ruiva perdeu a força e caiu.

- Lily! - Correu Daphne para ajudá-la. - Tá vendo, Lílian? Você não está nada bem. Deixe eu chamar Madame Pomfrey. Ela pode preparar uma poção e...

- Daphne, eu não quero ninguém aqui. É tão difícil de entender? - Disse Lílian, irritada.

- Ok, Lílian Evans. Depois não reclame. - A morena saiu batendo a porta com força.

- Meninas, me desculpem, mas eu preciso ficar sozinha. - Pediu Lílian calmamente. - Daqui a pouco eu vou descer.

- Tudo bem, Lily. Se você prefere assim... - Emelina deu de ombros, saindo do dormitório, seguida de Alice. Porém, Anna permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

- Lílian... Agora que estamos sozinhas, você poderia me explicar como foi exatamente esse pesadelo?

- Ai, Anninha, eu prefiro não falar sobre isso. Mas pode ficar tranqüila que não há nada de errado comigo.

- Mas, Lily, você sabe o que aconteceu comigo ano passado e eu não desejo isso nem para o meu pior inimigo. - Disse Anna, preocupada.

- Eu sei. - Respondeu Lílian, dando à amiga um sorriso materno. - E sei também que não é isso que está acontecendo comigo.

- Tomara que você esteja certa, Lily, tomara. - Anna retribuiu o sorriso. - Só fique mais atenta. Bom, eu vou indo. Te espero lá embaixo. - Anna levantou-se e deu um beijo na amiga.

A menina estava saindo, mas quando abriu a porta, Emelina e Daphne caíram sobre a amiga com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

- Muito bonito, não, mocinhas? - Perguntou Lílian, com a mão na cintura, fingindo estar brava.

- É que, hum, a gente estava... - Começou Emelina, tentando se explicar.

- Ouvindo atrás da porta. - Completou Lílian. - Pelo visto só Alice tem juízo entre vocês três. - Continuou a ruiva, tentando esconder o riso.

- Juízo? A espertinha saiu correndo e nem nos avisou. - Resmungou Daphne.

As meninas não agüentaram mais e caíram na gargalhada.

- Ok, ok, será que agora eu posso ficar sozinha?

- Como a senhorita quiser. - Disse Anna, fazendo uma reverência ridícula, fazendo a ruiva dar mais risadas.

As três saíram, finalmente, deixando Lílian em paz. Daphne e Emelina foram na frente, conversando alegremente. Anna ficou mais atrás, pensando no ocorrido.

- Droga. Eles tinham que começar a agir logo agora? - Resmungou Anna para si mesma, desviando o caminho.

**- - - - - - - -**

O céu estava nublado e um vento leve balançava as árvores da Floresta Proibida. Uma brisa fina começava a cair e de longe, podiam-se ver as janelas do castelo se fechando.

Dois centauros vinham caminhando calmamente pelas trilhas da Floresta. Um, parecia ser o mais velho e o outro ainda tinha traços juvenis.

- O que você acha sobre o tempo, Firenze? - O mais velho tomou a palavra, observando o céu, seriamente.

- Más tempos, Magoriano. - Respondeu o mais novo, erguendo a cabeça. - A herdeira de Cassandra corre perigo.

- Começou mais rápido do que imaginávamos. O que vamos fazer agora? - Perguntou Magoriano com um ar de preocupação.

- Esperar. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer. Além disso, juramos que não íamos mais nos misturarmos com os humanos, lembra?

- Ora, Firenze, não se trata mais disso. A herdeira corre perigo, NÓS corremos perigo. - Retrucou Magoriano, tentando manter a calma.

- Eu entendo. Agora, temos que tomar cuidado e proteger a pequena.

- Mas você acha que...

- Sim, Magoriano. A passagem foi reaberta.

Magoriano olhou tristemente para Firenze.

- Ela voltará. Acalme-se que ela voltará.

Firenze retirou-se lentamente, deixando o outro centauro observando o céu, com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios.

**- - - - - - - -**

Anna andava de um lado para o outro num corredor escuro e isolado do sétimo andar. Estava roendo as unhas de tanto nervosismo.

- Droga, droga e droga. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Não agora. O que eles pensam que estão fazendo?

- Ora, ora, ora, quem eu encontro aqui? A grande Makland.

Anna nem percebera que Sirius estava escutando. O moreno resolveu aparecer na hora mais importuna possível.

A menina bufou.

- Ai, me deixa em paz, Black.

Sirius riu alto, mas imediatamente fechou a cara.

- Eu posso saber o que você tá sabendo, menina?

Anna encarou o moreno e fingiu-se de desentendida.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Ah, por favor, Anna, deixa de ser sonsa. Com o que você está tão preocupada?

A loira olhou furiosa para o moreno.

- Isso não é da sua conta. Não se meta onde não é chamado. - E deu as costas para o menino.

Sirius estava ficando nervoso. Pegou nos braços da menina e a virou bruscamente.

- Escuta aqui, garota, se você pensa que é esperta, eu sou muito mais. O que você tá armando, Anna? - Sirius perguntou com os olhos faiscando.

- Ai, me solta, Sirius. Tá me machucando. - Anna soltou-se e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Sirius. - Eu não tô armando nada. Muito pelo contrário. Tô tentando encontrar uma solução. - E começou a andar de um lado para o outro novamente.

- Você já tá me irritando com esse nervosismo. Quer parar? - Sirius fechou os olhos e viu que não ia adiantar. - Eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu com a Evans. - Anna parou imediatamente. - E espero que você não tenha nada a ver com isso.

Anna virou-se.

- Calma aí... Você tá insinuando que eu sei o que está acontecendo com a Lily?

- Bingo! - Sirius debochou.

- Eu não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo. De onde você tirou essa idéia? Ou será que eu vou sempre ser criticada pelo que aconteceu comigo?

- Não misture as coisas, Anna. Eu tô de olho em você desde o final do ano passado. - Disse Sirius apontando para a loira. - Eu sei demais.

- Eu pensei que você fosse mais inteligente.

- E EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE MINHA AMIGA, ANNA!

- E EU SOU, SIRIUS! EU SOU!

Sirius tentou se acalmar.

- Seja sincera, então. O que você estava fazendo aqui?

- Pensando alto. Mas isso é uma coisa que me atormenta desde pequena. - Sirius franziu a testa. - Eu não posso contar.

- Ok, ok. Isso é um direito seu. - O moreno olhou para a amiga e aproximou-se. - Desculpe se eu exagerei um pouco. Mas você tem estado muito estranha ultimamente.

- Um dia eu vou te contar tudo.

Anna riu e os dois se abraçaram.

- Sirius, você pode me soltar? - Anna pediu com um ar divertido depois de dez minutos abraçada com o amigo.

- Precisa mesmo?

A loira empurrou o moreno e deu um leve tapa no braço do amigo.

- Mas você não toma jeito, hein, seu cachorro? Coitada da Deaborn.

- Coitado de mim. Você não sabe o que aquela loirinha é capaz de fazer. - Sirius disse rindo, mas logo depois, levantou a sombrancelha. - Até você está sabendo?

- Não só eu, como Hogwarts inteira. Você se acha esperto, mas eu escutei os foras que você levava desde o ano passado. - Anna contou, tirando vantagem.

- Ouvindo atrás da porta?

- Acredite, não foi só eu. - Anna piscou.

Os dois riram com vontade.

- Vamos descer? - Perguntou Anna.

- Primeiro as damas. - Sirius estendeu a mão numa reverência ridícula.

Anna seguiu caminho para aula e Sirius foi procurar os amigos que ainda não tinham entrado na sala de Minerva.

**- - - - - - - -**

A noite estava muito bonita. Apesar de muitas nuvens cobrirem o céu, a lua crescente estava brilhando intensamente.

O castelo estava escuro e todos já estavam dormindo. Já eram quase 3 horas da manhã e mesmo assim uma única luz podia ser vista na Torre Sul. Uma luz fraca, mas em meio ao breu, esta fazia muita diferença. Vinha do Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Uma bela garota de cabelos pretos escorridos até a cintura e olhos de um azul celeste estava sentada em frente à lareira com a varinha acesa ao lado. Era muito bonita, mas muito fria. Tinha o sangue frio, era cruel. Mas algo a incomodava. Incomodava tanto que a morena não conseguiu pregar o olho.

Bellatrix Black não era de se preocupar muito. E se estava assim, é porque algo muito perigoso estava acontecendo. Ou iria acontecer...

- Maldita sangue-ruim. - A menina levantou de repente, com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

Foi para o dormitório ver se conseguia dormir. Rolava na cama, mas mantinha os olhos abertos.

- Aquela Grifinória maldita não vai tirar meu sono. Não vai mesmo. _Nox!_

Virou para o canto, fechou as cortinas e finalmente, Bellatrix adormeceu.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Mais um capítulo! Bem, hj serei breve... REVIEWS, por favor, por favor, por favor!! E obrigada a tds q estão dxando seus recadinhos aqui... xD_


	5. Palavras Não Bastam

**Capítulo 4 – Palavras Não Bastam**

O mês passou como um furacão. Já estavam no meio de Outubro e os preparativos para o Dia das Bruxas estavam a caminho. Mas esse ano seria diferente. Todos os alunos se prontificaram a arrumar o castelo. Claro, exceto os Sonserinos que aderiram a idéia de que os elfos estavam lá para esses serviços, estavam lá para servirem e não para serem servidos. A Torre Sul e o Salão Comunal da Sonserina eram as únicas partes do castelo que seriam enfeitadas pelos elfos.

Mas nem por isso as aulas foram canceladas. O trabalho foi dividido igualmente entre Grifinórios, Corvinais e Lufa-Lufas. Cada casa tinha um grupo de alunos trabalhando em um determinado dia da semana. Lógico que os mais espertinhos iam pelo modo bruxo mesmo. Outros achavam mais divertido arrumar tudo pelo modo trouxa. Lílian era uma delas.

Mesmo sem perceberem, os alunos estavam correndo perigo. Hogwarts passava por uma fase difícil, de tensão. E Dumbledore sabia disso, mas não queria preocupar aqueles jovens e crianças que não tinham culpa de nada. Sentado na cadeira principal, na mesa dos professores, o professor sorriu tristemente ao ver seus alunos jantando alegremente, sem saberem que a qualquer momento muitos deles poderiam não mais estarem ali.

O diretor levantou-se e pediu um momento de silêncio para dar seu habitual discurso.

- Prometo que não irei perturbá-los por muito tempo. Semana que vem, começarão os enfeites do Salão Principal. Conto com todos vocês. - o diretor sorriu. - As mesas serão retiradas para facilitarem o trabalho. Lembrando que todas as casas irão trabalhar juntas, não quero nenhum tipo de briga. Claro que isso não serve para a Sonserina. Hoje a Torre e o Salão Comunal da Grifinória ficam prontos. Obrigado a todos que ajudaram. Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa ficam arrumados amanhã. E uma última coisa... Em razão de todo cansaço, as aulas de sexta-feira estão canceladas. - os alunos explodiram em aplausos e vivas. - Exceto para a Sonserina, que acredito eu, não estão cansados. O Torneio de Quadribol começa uma semana depois do Dia das Bruxas. No sábado terá reunião com os capitães para sabermos quem foram os sortudos que assistirão os jogos da banca dos professores. E, ah sim, sexta terá visita a Hogsmeade na parte da tarde. Obrigado.

Dumbledore voltou a se sentar, não deixando de notar os olhares frios que alguns Sonserinos lançavam para ele.

Aos poucos, o Salão Principal foi esvaziando, deixando para trás somente os professores que logo também se retiraram.

Lílian, Anna e Emelina subiram para o dormitório para retirarem as vestes e colocarem uma roupa mais confortável. Estavam exaustas.

A ruiva desmontou em sua cama, dando um longo suspiro.

- Que semana, hein, meninas! Estou super cansada.

- O que você queria também, Lily? Fez tudo pelo método trouxa. - disse Emelina, também jogando-se na cama.

- Ah, Lina, nem vem porque eu sei que você se divertiu muito subindo na escada, tentando pregar aquelas abóboras no teto.

- Ainda bem que as aulas foram canceladas. Realmente, não sei se ia agüentar. - disse Anna sentada em frente ao espelho, retirando a maquiagem.

- Não achei necessário. Mas por um lado é bom. Terei tempo para fazer minhas lições. - disse Lílian levantando-se.

Anna olhou para a amiga indignada.

- Você tá ficando doida, Lily? Sexta tem visita a Hogsmeade. Lembra que a senhorita me prometeu que ia me ajudar a escolher uma blusa e um estojo de maquiagem?

- Mas Anninha, isso não vende em Hogsmeade. - Emelina estranhou.

- Eu encontrei uma loja que só vende artigos trouxas. Tem tudo que eu preciso. - explicou Anna animada, saltando da cadeira. - Nem adianta inventar desculpas, senhorita Evans. Você vai comigo sim!

Lílian finalmente deu-se por vencida e concordou com a amiga. Nesse momento, Daphne entrou no dormitório com um ar de profundo cansaço.

- Ué, meninas, vocês não vão descer, não?

- Eu vou na biblioteca. Tenho que pegar um livro que pedi para Madame Pince reservar para mim. - respondeu a ruivinha, calçando seus sapatos.

- Ah, Lily, antes de você ir pra lá, passe no Salão Comunal. Tiago quer falar com você.

Lílian virou para Daphne, levemente corada.

- Pois você diga para o Potter que eu MORRI! - a menina saiu furiosa, batendo a porta.

As meninas se entreolharam e riram.

- E você, Emelina, como vai com o Prewett? - perguntou Daphne interessada.

A loirinha começou a contar alegremente como o "amigo" era legal e como eles se divertiam juntos, fazendo questão de deixar bem claro que eles eram apenas amigos!

Fábio Prewett era um charmoso moreno da Corvinal que vinha arrastando asas para Emelina desde o começo do ano. Mas eles eram apenas amigos. Pelo menos, era o que a loirinha afirmava...

**- - - - - - - -**

Lílian caminhava lentamente rumo à biblioteca quando uma curiosidade bateu.

- O que será que aquele idiota quer falar comigo? - pensou a ruiva, parando em frente ao Salão Comunal. - Ah, deixa pra lá, o que ele quer não me interessa. Coisa boa não deve ser. - Lílian apressou o passo, tentando sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Fugindo de mim, ruiva?

Lílian parou e suspirou, virando-se para encarar o moreno.

- Fala logo o que você quer que eu não tenho muito tempo, Potter. Seja breve e rápido.

Tiago sorriu. Adorava quando a menina ficava irritada. Ela ficava tão linda...

- Lily, porque você não admite que eu sou irresistível e aceita logo o meu convite? - disse o moreno, passando a mão nos cabelos com um grande sorriso.

- Primeiramente, pra você é EVANS. Por acaso você é burro pra não entender isso? Segundo, você é um perfeito idiota! EU ODEIO VOCÊ, TIAGO POTTER! - Lílian irritou-se. Ou melhor, ela sempre se irritava quando Tiago estava perto dela.

- Você fica tão linda assim. Se nosso filho for menina...

- O QUÊ? Nosso filho? Eu NUNCA me casaria com você. Ouviu bem? NUNCA!

- Ah, vai casar sim! Você é completamente apaixonada por mim, ruiva. - Tiago disse aproximando-se.

- Fique onde está, Potter. Não se atreva...

A ruiva não conseguiu terminar a frase. Tiago a beijava intensamente.

**- - - - - - - -**

- Olá, Black. O que faz por aqui sozinho? - Daphne acabara de chegar aos jardins, quando viu o moreno sentado na beira do lago.

- Pode me chamar de Sirius, Daph.

- Ok, Sirius. Mas o que você faz por aqui sozinho? Está com uma carinha triste...

- Só pensando na vida.

- E na Deaborn também, né? - Daphne perguntou como se já soubesse da resposta.

- Não, claro que não. Eu, hum, estava pensando, hum, na... Na decoração do Salão Principal. É isso.

- Você não me engana, Sirius. Estava pensando na Sarita sim. - a morena encarou Sirius. Os olhares se encontraram e Daphne sentiu as pernas bambas.

- É, eu estava... E para ser sincero, eu não sei mais o que fazer. - Sirius recostou no tronco de uma árvore, pensativo. - Mas não vou desistir.

Daphne sentiu os olhos encherem de água. Ele não podia estar falando aquilo para ela. O menino que ela amava gostava de outra. A menina desviou o olhar.

- Bom, se eu puder te ajudar, Sirius...

- Obrigado, Daph, sei que posso contar com você. - o moreno deu um beijo no rosto da amiga, agradecendo. Daphne arrepiou toda. Não podia ficar nem mais um minuto perto de Sirius ou iria acabar fazendo uma besteira.

- Bom, eu vou indo. Nos vemos mais tarde. - Daphne nem deu tempo para Sirius responder qualquer coisa. Saiu correndo, sentindo uma lágrima teimosa percorrer seu rosto.

Entrando no castelo, a morena nem percebera que esbarrara na última pessoa que ela queria encontrar naquele dia... Sarita Deaborn.

- Ai, desculpe, Deaborn, eu estava distraída e... - Daphne tentava se explicar de todas as maneiras possíveis, torcendo para que não chorasse na frente da loira.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Hottstoff. - Sarita sorriu. - Mas você estava chorando?

- Não, não... É que eu tô um pouco gripada... Bom, eu tenho que ir. Até mais, Deaborn. - e novamente saiu correndo.

- Até!

Sarita ficou pensando no que poderia ter acontecido com a menina. De qualquer maneira, o que quer que fosse, só interessava a Daphne e a mais ninguém. Tinha marcado de encontrar com as amigas na entrada do castelo para arrumarem os últimos preparativos da Corvinal. No entanto, vinte minutos já haviam se passado e nem sombra das meninas. Resolveu passear um pouco pelos jardins. Precisava ficar um pouco sozinha. Caminhava lentamente e nem percebera a presença de Sirius, até ele se pronunciar.

- Sarita?

- Eu não acredito. Até aqui eu tenho o desprazer de encontrar com você. Agora sim eu entendi porque a Hottstoff estava chorando. - disse Sarita impaciente.

Sirius levantou-se.

- A Daphne está chorando? - perguntou Sirius preocupado.

- Pelo menos estava. - respondeu Sarita meio sem jeito.

- Bom, senta aí... Eu juro que não vou te incomodar. Se quiser, eu até vou embora e te deixo em paz.

- Não, não precisa. Pode sentar aqui comigo.

Sirius sorriu sincero. Agora ele tinha certeza que a loirinha o amava. O moreno sentou-se e ficou pensando. Não ia falar nada que irritasse Sarita. Não naquele momento. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Isso sim era um milagre!

- Hum... Como anda os preparativos finais lá na Corvinal? - perguntou Sirius calmamente.

- É, bem... Amanhã terminamos tudo. Sexta tem passeio a Hogsmeade e eu já prometi para as meninas que vou acompanhá-las.

Sirius pareceu interessado. Não custava nada tentar.

- Será que depois nós poderíamos nos encontrar? Só para conversarmos. - Sirius cruzou os dedos discretamente, torcendo para que a menina aceitasse.

_**I think I heard it 'bout a thousand times or more**_

_**(Acho que já ouvi isso umas mil vezes)**_

_**Don't you bother wasting time**_

_**(Nem perca seu tempo)**_

- Tava demorando... Será que nem uma vez na vida, a gente não pode conversar sem você dar em cima de mim? - Sarita perguntou levemente irritada.

Sirius virou-se, sentando em frente à loira, deixando-a sem graça.

- Sarita, eu sei que você gosta de mim. Por que você foge tanto?

_**You're telling me you're so much better than before**_

_**(Você vive afirmando que melhorou)**_

_**But I find it hard believin'**_

_**(Mas acho difícil acreditar)**_

_**Until you prove me wrong**_

_**(Até que me prove o contrário)**_

A menina tentou desvencilhar-se, não sabendo o que responder. Estava frente a frente do menino que gostava. Não sabia como mentir. Nem encará-lo conseguiu. Simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para o chão. Sirius pousou levemente sua mão no queixo de Sarita, fazendo-a olhar para ele. A loirinha sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando os olhares se cruzaram. Ela mesma não saberia explicar o que estava sentindo. Era uma espécie de alegria misturada com medo.

- Eu não fujo, Black. Só não quero sofrer.

- Me dá uma chance.

- Não posso. O que você fala pra mim, você fala para todas. Não dá pra acreditar em você. Palavras apenas não bastam, Black.

_**If you really want my love**_

_**(Se realmente quer meu amor)**_

_**If I'm all you're dreaming of**_

_**(Se sou tudo que você sonhou)**_

_**You may find it tough**_

_**(Você pode achar difícil)**_

_**Cause words are not enough**_

_**(Porque palavras apenas não bastam)**_

- Sarita, entenda uma coisa... Eu realmente gosto de você. - Sirius aproximou-se e a menina não conseguiu fazer nada. Apenas fechou os olhos e o beijou levemente. Era uma sensação inexplicável. O mundo poderia acabar naquele momento que Sarita morreria feliz. Era muito difícil terminar aquele beijo, mas ela precisava. Não ia dar-se por vencida por causa de um simples beijo. Desvencilhou-se rapidamente, levantando-se.

- Nunca mais faça isso, Black. - disse Sarita, entre dentes. - Ou você vai se arrepender.

- Escute... Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira. Vou esperar o tempo que for preciso pra você pensar e perceber que está cometendo o maior erro de sua vida, Sarita. - disse Sirius encarando a menina com um olhar sincero.

**_I wouldn't ever make the same mistake again_**

_**(Jamais cometeria o mesmo erro de novo)**_

_**Don't wanna be nobody's fool**_

_**(Não quero ser brinquedo de ninguém)**_

_**I wouldn't play a losing game when you can't win**_

_**(Eu não jogaria se não pudesse ganhar)**_

_**There ain't nothing that I'm missing**_

_**(Eu não tenho nada a perder)**_

_**So you better prove me wrong**_

_**(Tente provar que eu estou errada)**_

- Eu não estou cometendo erro nenhum, Black. - respondeu Sarita meio fria. - Eu sei muito bem o que é melhor para mim. - a menina encarou Sirius por alguns instantes e virou-se, indo embora.

- Espera, Sarita. Espera. - O moreno correu atrás dela e a impediu de prosseguir. - Eu não vou desistir fácil de você. Pode ter certeza disso.

- Se você realmente quer meu amor, mude. Quando eu achar que você mudou e merece meu amor, eu fico com você.

**_If you really want my love_**

_**(Se realmente quer meu amor)**_

_**If I'm all you're dreaming of**_

_**(Se sou tudo que você sonhou)**_

_**You may find it tough**_

_**(Você pode achar difícil)**_

_**Cause words are not enough**_

_**(Porque palavras apenas não bastam)**_

Sirius não sabia o que falar. Queria conseguir dizer que mudaria. Que faria tudo por ela. Mas simplesmente não conseguia. O que seria da vida dele sem as meninas que fizeram parte dele? Sem falar que Tiago ia rir da cara dele se Sirius Black falasse que estava apaixonado. Mas esse nem era o maior problema, porque Tiago estava totalmente "de quatro" por Lílian. Como Sirius Black ia afastar de todas as meninas para se amarrar em uma? Apesar de gostar de Sarita, ainda não estava preparado para uma decisão dessas.

- Vamos, Black. Perdeu a língua? - perguntou Sarita impaciente.

- Eu... Eu preciso pensar. - foi a única coisa que lhe veio a mente aquela hora.

- Pensar? Você só pode estar brincando comigo. Como eu fui tola, meu Merlin! - a loira levou a mão a testa, virando-se de costas para Sirius.

_**You know it ain't easy**_

_**(Você sabe que não é fácil)**_

_**To find a new way**_

_**(Encontrar um novo caminho)**_

_**After everything that we've been though**_

_**(Depois de tudo que passamos)**_

_**So come on and please me**_

_**(Então venha e faça minha vontade)**_

_**And show me I'm wrong**_

_**(Mostre-me que estou enganada)**_

_**Let me see you bring the best out of you**_

_**(Deixe-me ver seu lado bom)**_

O moreno arrependeu-se na hora do que tinha falado e tentou uma reaproximação.

- Sarita... Não era bem isso que eu queria ter falado...

- MAS FALOU, BLACK! Eu fui uma idiota pensando que você poderia realmente mudar. Mas eu estava enganada. VOCÊ NUNCA VAI MUDAR. Você não presta. Coitada daquela que cair na sua lábia. - Sarita se segurava para não chorar ali mesmo. Estava furiosa. Os olhos já estavam cheios d'água. Mas era de raiva.

- Você está sendo injusta.

- Ainda tem coragem de dizer isso?? - a menina virou-se rapidamente, encarando Sirius. - Você me dá nojo, sabia? NOJO! - Sarita respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. - Escuta uma coisa, Black. Nunca mais olhe na minha cara, entendeu bem? NUNCA MAIS! Esquece que eu existo. EU TE ODEIO, SIRIUS BLACK. - Sarita saiu correndo, não contendo as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

_**If you really want my love**_

_**(Se realmente quer meu amor)**_

_**If I'm all you're dreaming of**_

_**(Se sou tudo que você sonhou)**_

_**You may find it tough**_

_**(Você pode achar difícil)**_

_**Cause words are not enough**_

_**(Porque palavras apenas não bastam)**_

Ventava muito. Sirius passou a mão pelo cabelo, arrasado. Encostou numa árvore e ficou admirando o lago. Aquelas águas cristalinas, suaves, agora estavam frias. Frias para ele. A única coisa que desejava naquele momento era ficar sozinho. Nem os Marotos ele queria por perto. Aquilo era o fim pra ele. As palavras de Sarita voltavam toda hora. _"EU TE ODEIO, SIRIUS BLACK." _Ele sabia que ela não o odiava. Mas em primeiro lugar, ele tinha amor próprio. Não podia deixar que Sarita o humilhasse daquele jeito.

- Eu vou fazer o que ela pediu. Vou esquecê-la. E curtir a vida. Ou melhor, as meninas. - Sirius disse decidido. Levantou-se, enxugando as lágrimas e caminhando até o castelo. Não ia ficar daquele jeito por causa de uma menina. As outras que o aguardassem...

_**Cause words are not enough**_

_**(Porque palavras apenas não bastam)**_

* * *

_**N/A: **Geeente, eu preciso d reviews!! Por favor, por favor! E desculpe pela demora em atualizar... Fiquei sem internet por um tempo... REVIEEEWS!!_


End file.
